


America, I Love You

by Bilgesnipe



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilgesnipe/pseuds/Bilgesnipe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loves America, Steve loves America, Steve loves America, Steve loves America, Steve loves America, Phil loves Captain America, Steve loves America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Steve slowly began to lose his sanity as he declared his love for his country, rocking back and forth, all the while hugging his knees to his chest and whispering, "I love America I love America I love America I love America I love America I love America I love America I love America I love America I love America I love America I love America I love America I love America I love America I love America I love America."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve loves America, Steve loves America, Steve loves America, Steve loves America, Steve loves America, Phil loves Captain America, Steve loves America.

"I love America," whispered Steve as he slipped the ring onto Peggy's finger, keeping his gaze steady throughout the whole time.   
"Sorry?" cut in the priest. "I had asked you if you wanted to take Peggy Carter as your wife.  
Steve teared up and smiled brightly with a nod. "I love America! I love America!"

Phil watched from a secluded corner of the chapel, tears welling up in his own eyes as he forced himself to watch on. "I love America too, Steve! I do! I LOVE AMERIC-- I uh, I mean, I OBJECT."


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve loves America, Steve loves America, Steve loves America, Steve loves America, Steve loves America, Phil loves Captain America, Steve loves America.

Steve had stopped walking through the chaotic streets of New York, and suddenly sat in the middle of the pavement as angry pedestrians manoeuvred their way around him.   
He stroked the gravelly sidewalk soothingly before laying there face down, whispering sweet nothings into the ground, followed by "I love America." he terrified the people passing him, but Steve was content


End file.
